Instantes que cambian la historia
by aj0tta
Summary: Si doy mayor intensidad a una emoción, ¿qué tanto sería capaz de cambiar en la historia? Si los pensamientos de un personaje son revelados, ¿cuánto los demás estarían dispuestos a cambiar? Si el odio y el amor dejan de ser un misterio ¿cuál es, entonces, el desenlace de esta historia?


**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

" _No entiendo lo que me pasa, pues no hago lo que quiero, sino lo que aborrezco… Yo sé que en mí, es decir, en mi naturaleza pecaminosa, nada bueno habita. Aunque deseo hacer lo bueno, no soy capaz de hacerlo. De hecho, no hago el bien que quiero, sino el mal que no quiero. Y, si hago lo que no quiero, ya no soy yo quien lo hace, sino el pecado que habita en mí". –Pablo._

* * *

.

 **Instantes que cambian la historia**

 **Derecho a sobrevivir**

.

La primavera pareció desaparecer aquella noche; el viento era helado y la temperatura había bajado de manera considerable. La luz de la luna, que se mostraba inmensa en su lugar, era el farol de la peculiar escena, dando al césped un color vivo con una brillantez tan intensa como lo era su contraste.

El perfume del rocío matinal sobre la pradera, cercana al campo de entrenamiento de reclutas, invadió el aire que los muchachos respiraban a velocidades diferentes; El impetuoso joven estaba agitado, exhalando vapor, mientras que la fémina rubia mantenía calmadas sus palpitaciones y expresiones.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Eren pudo recuperar la compostura. Se puso de pie dificultosamente y jadeo antes de hablar.

— ¡Vamos! —torpemente tomó postura de combate—, estoy listo.

Annie lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, notando heridas y moretones que había causado en él. Suspiró al ver su perseverancia, mas no imitó su acción y desistió de darle otro encuentro.

— Si esto nos mete en problemas, al menos has que valga la pena —Eren frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

— Digo que no haces más que caer al suelo —la rubia cruzó sus brazos—. Me alegré cuando me pediste que te entrenara. Supuse que querías aprender algunas técnicas de combate pero parece que sólo estás interesado en recibir golpes.

— Vamos, Annie —le desagradó el comentario—. No llevamos más de veinte minutos en esto.

— Veinte minutos, cinco encuentros, cinco derrotas... —Eren se exasperó.

— ¡Pues, qué esperas! ¡¿Qué lo domine a la primera?! Es difícil para mí porque no conozco tus técnicas. Además, es la primera vez que tengo un entrenamiento contigo.

— Eso no es excusa. No has prestado atención a mis movimientos en ningún momento, ni has podido devolver un solo golpe —se acercó al muchacho hasta quedar frente suyo, allí Eren pudo notar la diferencia de estatura—. ¿Qué es tan difícil que no lo logras? —lo intimidó con la mirada—. Además, ¿por qué el repentino interés? Esto no te servirá para matar titanes.

— Es que… —retrocedió dos pasos por inercia.

— Otra cosa que no entiendo es tu falta de visión. Creí que por tu exaltado carácter y por pelear tanto con Jean tenías algo de experiencia, pero no es así. Eres impetuoso y descuidado con tus movimientos ni prestas atención a los de tu contrincante.

— Lo siento —el muchacho bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Annie le dio la espalda incómoda.

— No tienes que disculparte conmigo.

— Es que, como eres la mejor en esto, creí que si podía aprender tus técnicas, mejoraría en mi modo de lucha -la joven suspiró petulante.

— ¿La mejor? Creí que después de vernos pelear, pensarías que Mikasa es la mejor.

— Bueno, es diferente —se giró para verlo—. Yo conozco las técnicas de Mikasa, ella me las enseñó, pero simplemente me es imposible hacerlas. En cambio, tú utilizas más inteligencia en tus golpes, no solo es algo de fuerza —guardó silencio después de eso, y Annie agradeció que siguiese mirando el suelo, de otro modo podría reparar en el rubor que cubría su rostro.

— Creo que es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde. Si el instructor nos encuentra nos castigará, y no me agrada la idea de quedarme sin comer de nuevo —Eren reaccionó a lo último.

— ¡Es cierto! —Annie se extrañó de su impresión—. Eso fue mi culpa.

— ¿Qué? —el muchacho acortó la distancia.

— Por mi culpa, ustedes dos pelearon aquella vez.

— ¿Tu culpa? Crees… ¿crees que peleé con Mikasa por ti? —la muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No, no me refiero a eso —tomó su nuca sintiéndose incómodo—. Es que cada vez que parezco estar en problemas, ella se obsesiona por mi bienestar. Es por eso que cuando vio que me estabas pateando el trasero en el entrenamiento, se mostró muy…

— Peleé con Mikasa porque me retó —le interrumpió seria—. Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero no eres el centro de todo esto. Es cierto que tu hermanastra tiene graves complejos con tu cuidado, pero no nos enfrentamos por ti —el muchacho tragó pesado—. ¿O acaso piensas que estamos compitiendo por ti, o algo por el estilo?

— N-no, nada de eso. Es solo que pensé que quizás…

— Pues, pensaste mal —la rubia ya no tenía ningún reparo en ocultar su enfado.

— Lo siento, no quise hacerte enfadar…

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de disculparte?! ¡Me enferma esa actitud sumisa que tienes conmigo! —Eren ya no podía comprender lo que sucedía—, ¿Quieres demostrarme que puedes sentirlo en serio? Toma postura —dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

— Espera, Annie. No tienes que…

— ¡Que tomes postura!

Exclamó abalanzándose contra el muchacho, éste procuró hacerse a un lado y esquivar la embestida, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para quitar su brazo, el cual la joven tomó y torció, haciendo que el castaño cayese al suelo de boca, quedando atrapado y sin ser capaz mover su brazo derecho.

— ¡Suficiente… me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —exclamó sintiéndose presa de un dolor agudo.

— Nada de "me rindo". ¡Aprende! ¡Presta atención!

Eren intentó levantarse con ella a cuestas, pero la rubia pateó la parte trasera de su rodilla haciendo que ésta quedase clavada en el suelo. Al intentar nuevamente el moreno lo anterior recibió el mismo golpe sobre la otra pierna. Posteriormente había perdido la potestad sobre sus extremidades de mayor tamaño. Y teniendo a la muchacha aún encima suyo, torciendo su brazo derecho cada vez con mayor intensidad, sintió que ya no podría levantarse.

— ¡Annie… por favor, basta!

— Si tienes fuerzas para hablar, entonces utilízalas para pensar en cómo zafarte. Usa tu diminuto cerebro para descubrir cómo salir… cómo defenderte… cómo hablarme.

Y torció aún más su brazo, quitando un quejido de los labios de Eren. Entonces, se sentó en su espalda y se dispuso a tomar el otro brazo, pero al quitar el apriete de una mano sobre el anterior atrapado, la presión menguó. Consiguientemente, y reconociendo la oportunidad, el muchacho tomó provecho de eso y, ejerciendo una fuerza considerable, se dio vuelta, girando con el movimiento el cuerpo de la rubia, quitando el apriete y cayendo pesadamente encima de ella. Tomó ambas muñecas de la muchacha, y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco. Había logrado defenderse e inmovilizarla por un instante.

— Tal vez… no sepa mucho sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo —dijo jadeando—, pero sé que pelear enfadado puede ser peligroso.

La joven intentó salir del apriete, pero la fuerza que utilizaba el recluta Yeager era tan intensa que le resultaba imposible mover sus brazos. Movió sus piernas sin lograr ningún resultado. Entonces lo notó, la tenía atrapada.

Frunció el entrecejo completamente enfadada al ver sonreír a Yeager con aires de victoria. Sin pensarlo, lanzó su cabeza hacia la de él en un intento desesperado por quitárselo de encima con un cabezazo. Pero la distancia entre ambos no le permitió lograrlo.

Al notar sus anteriores intenciones, el muchacho se cuestionó lo dicho tanto como lo hecho. Annie ya no parecía querer defenderse, pudo ver en sus ojos el claro deseo de hacerle daño. Sintiendo su respeto por la joven mutar en miedo, aclaró su garganta para hablar.

— Ah… Annie —la muchacha se enfureció aún más—, si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta aquí.

Leonhart se contrarió por la situación, y continuó en su esmero por salir del apriete, pero nada le dio resultado. Comprendió entonces que la salida se encontraba fuera de su círculo de posibilidades.

Al entenderlo, algo escondido dentro de ella pareció quebrarse. Frunció el entrecejo procurando mantener la calma en su expresión, mas solo obtuvo mayor atención del muchacho con lo hecho, éste la observó confundido y cuando abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente, un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Annie interrumpiéndolo. El muchacho pudo admirar que en el rostro de la joven una emoción potente e imposible de controlar se manifestaba. Su rígido carácter parecía haberse quebrado. Su faz entera estaba triste.

Al entenderlo, se quitó de encima rápidamente e intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, mas cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que la serena expresión de su rostro sería destruida por un llanto torpemente reprimido.

— ¡Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño! —exclamó contrariado—, ¿Te-te lastimé?

Annie simplemente cerró los ojos y tapó su boca con una mano intentando bloquear la salida de lágrimas, pero los sollozos escapaban libres de sus labios.

 _¡Maldición!_

Se maldijo a sí misma reiteradas veces. Logró sentarse, y le dio la espalda a Eren quien apenas tuvo oportunidad de moverse.

— Annie, ¿dónde te he hecho daño?

— ¡No me has hecho nada! —lo vio furiosa antes de soltar otro quejido.

— Entonces, ¿qué te sucede?

Pudo escuchar cómo escapaban de su propia boca sollozos y lágrimas de sus ojos. Se sintió incapaz de poder seguir y deseó, de ser posible, desaparecer. Sintió la mano de Eren sobre su hombro, y por una emoción fugaz soltó el apriete a su brazo e intentó derribarlo con un puñetazo.

— ¡Vete! —Yeager no reaccionó, estupefacto la vio darle la espalda y llorar—, ¡Déjame sola!

 _Maldita sea, no lo puedo creer… ¡cómo es esto posible! En primer lugar, ¿por qué acepté entrenarlo…? No… el problema estuvo antes; estoy segura que esos dos le dijeron que me pidiera ayuda. Ese estúpido de Reiner… seguramente le dijo que sería buena idea hablar conmigo para ser entrenado. Incluso después de haberme amenazado con dejar la misión de lado por relacionarme con ellos. ¡Ese idiota está jugando conmigo!_

— Annie…

 _Y ahora por culpa suya tengo que estar así frente a este otro idiota._

— ¡Que te vayas…!

Volvió a sentir su mano sobre su hombro, y nuevamente sin pensárselo demasiado giró su cuerpo para golpearlo, mas Eren reaccionó y esquivó el golpe, pasó su brazo derecho por debajo del anterior esquivado y su brazo izquierdo apretó el derecho de la muchacha. La había atrapado. Aunque… no era un apriete ni una llave.

 _Me está… ¿abrazando?_

— ¡No…! —un desesperado llanto se oyó—, ¿por qué no te fuiste...? Te pedí que me dejaras sola —Eren la estrechó con más fuerza al oírla llorar.

— No podía hacerlo, estás triste. Y quedarte llorando aquí sola no va a ser bueno. Además, puedes enfermarte — su boca quedó abierta al escucharlo hablar, nunca había sido capaz de ver tanta preocupación en él que no tuviese que ver con asesinar titanes. Casi podía decir que estaba hablando con otra persona. Y lo que más la impresionaba era que esa preocupación estaba dirigida hacia ella.

— Vete... yo no estoy triste —rogó buscando salir de su apriete. Eren desistió al sentir su cuerpo temblar por el llanto.

— Claro que lo estás. No sé la razón, pero hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de que no te encuentras bien.

— Si nos ven, estaremos en peores problemas que los anteriores...

Efectivamente, tuvieron problemas. El instructor los encontró al dar uno de sus muchos paseos nocturnos y los mandó a dormir a sus respectivas camas. No fue ningún secreto el que no estuviesen presentes en sus habitaciones, puesto que varios cadetes los encontraron ingresando a la habitación. Ignoraron las preguntas y los comentarios de todos y se dispusieron a dormir, aunque ninguno pudo dar mucha atención a Morfeo esa noche. La impresión y sorpresa se habían apoderado tanto de sus ojos como de sus pensamientos.

Al caer el alba ambos seguían despiertos.

La jornada comenzó con sorpresas para todos. Los demás instructores fueron a cada habitación y ordenaron a los cadetes formar en el campo de entrenamiento para escuchar al instructor y director Keith.

La vergüenza y el enojo fue difícil de disimular al escuchar al hombre mayor mencionar una actitud desenfrenada y hormonal en dos cadetes la noche pasada. Advirtió no dar a conocer nombres, pero amenazó la conducta y dictaminó cuáles serían las consecuencias de actos tan irresponsables.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza al reconocer que eran la atención de todos los presentes. Annie se sorprendió de sí misma al divertirse viendo la expresión tanto de sorpresa como de indignación en el rostro de Mikasa, pero al ver la sonrisa petulante y burlona del rubio Braun no pudo controlar lo que deseaba fuera indiferencia y terminó fulminándolo con la mirada. El muchacho captó el mensaje y desvió la mirada.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con las actividades establecidas, pero los temas de conversación y las direcciones de miradas terminaban siempre dirigiéndose a ellos. Annie disfrutó con una pequeña sonrisa el enojo de Mikasa ignorando a Eren tanto en el almuerzo como en los entrenamientos. El muchacho la buscaba para explicarle lo sucedido pero cada vez que se le acercaba, la morena escapaba del lugar. Eren terminó por ser la razón de burla durante el día, lo cual lo molestó mucho. Lo gritó frente a todos durante la cena, cuando su paciencia ya había explotado. Exclamó que sólo estaban entrenando y que el instructor malinterpretó las cosas. En cambio, Annie ignoró todas las miradas, los comentarios, los rumores y demás. Le daba igual lo que ese montón de estúpidos pensase.

Al final de la cena, el instructor y director de la academia dio su aparición. Pidió su presencia y la de Yeager para hablar con ambos. Se escucharon risas al haber sido interrumpidos los gritos de Eren.

Estando ya en el despacho de Keith, a Annie no le sorprendieron los escarmientos que el instructor les informó que ellos tendrían. Les pidió su explicación y cuando Eren la dio, ella dio su afirmación a lo dicho. El mayor dijo querer creerles, mas la reprimenda seguiría por haber estado ellos fuera del establecimiento durante la noche.

Hizo oídos sordos hasta que su presencia en la habitación fue prescindible. Cruzaron la puerta y cuando Eren la nombró para pedirle disculpas la rubia ya se encontraba caminando.

Annie dio pasos tranquilos hacia la habitación de mujeres. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar cruzar el pasillo de la sala comedor. No se giró en ningún momento pero pudo sentir sobre su persona una multitud de miradas. Siguió adelante haciendo caso omiso, pero su nombre fue dicho, y quien lo dijo provocó en ella enojo. Ignoró el llamado y continuó hasta que una mano tomó su hombro. Acción que comenzaba a molestarle más de lo necesario.

— Annie, ¿es cierto que sólo estabas entrenando con Eren? —la rubia miró por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiró enfadada y quitó la mano con violencia y se dispuso a seguir—. ¡Annie…!

La nombrada clavó su pierna de soporte en el suelo, girando su cuerpo y, levantando su otra pierna, lanzó una patada que iba en dirección a la cabeza de su interrogadora, mas las habilidades de ésta le permitieron esquivar el golpe.

— No seas estúpida, Mikasa —los ojos de la morena se enfocaron en Annie—. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría con Eren si no fuera para golpearlo?

La mirada de Mikasa seguía en el rostro hostil de la rubia. Luego de analizarlo, su semblante igualmente se ensombreció. La observó desafiante y se paró firme.

— No intentes pasarte de lista con Eren —la confrontación se intensificó.

— Quizá tú quieras corregirme... —entonces el resto de los cadetes dejaron de ser observadores e intervinieron.

— Mikasa, ven —procuró llevársela Armin.

— Vamos, ya es tarde —dijo Reiner colocándose en el medio—. Deben comportarse. Así nunca llegarán a ser soldados que protegen a la humanidad de los titanes —todos observaron a Reiner, quien se sintió satisfecho por la consideración del grupo a sus palabras. Luego se giró para ver a Annie, pero la mirada hostil de la rubia lo intimidó. Quiso decir algo pero la fémina lo detuvo.

— Créeme que si tú fueras un titán, sería la primera en oír mi llamado y asesinarte —el resto enmudeció al oír lo terrorífico de la amenaza. Berthold se dirigió a su compañero, quien pareció salir de su transe al escuchar a Annie y temblaba al reconocer su actuar extraño.

Annie siguió caminando hasta llegar a su cama y se echó sobre ella sin prestar atención a sus deberes como cadete, como lo era limpiar parte de la cocina aquella noche. Se propuso a dormir y las horas transcurrieron permitiéndole descansar.

Despertó con mucha más energía de la que esperaba. Se alistó antes que cualquiera y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para limpiarla antes de la inspección matutina. El mal humor ya se le había ido y cayó en la cuenta de que no deseaba tener más razones para pasar hambre o tener que correr hasta desmayar.

Al cruzar la gran sala e ingresar adónde se dirigía se sorprendió por lo que veía. Eren estaba colocando una gran cantidad de platos sobre una mesa para luego tomar una escoba. Annie se puso a pensar y no recordó que le tocase limpiar con él. De hecho, esa vez estaba ella sola a cargo de limpiar la cocina.

 _¿Qué haces…?_

Eren reparó en su presencia y cuando se disponía para saludarla, un tanto nervioso por la repentina aparición, la muchacha le quitó la escoba de las manos y se puso a barrer el piso del lugar.

— No es necesario, Annie. Yo puedo hacerlo…

— Yo no pedí tu ayuda —lo interrumpió manteniéndose inexpresiva.

— Lo sé. Es mi manera de expiar mis errores.

— No había tal necesidad —el joven la miró limpiar en silencio. Se mantuvo pensativo hasta que la voz de la muchacha lo trajo a la realidad—. Sal. Déjame terminar.

Eren reaccionó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, pero antes de poder cruzarla se detuvo. Con la cabeza gacha se volvió a girar, vio a la rubia que estaba limpiando el cuarto de cocina. La miró hasta que ésta reparó en su mirada. Entonces Eren habló.

— Annie, ¿tú me odias? —la joven se incorporó.

La mirada profunda de Eren se fijó en ella. La impresión y el temor fueron consumiéndose hasta que logró entender que se estaba compadeciendo de su trato con él, entendía que había permitido a su joven corazón abrirse a un vínculo con alguien más. Su mente y el recordatorio de su juramente por la causa le obligaron a montar esa fachada de niña indiferente y responderle con desdén y desinterés. Pero la intensidad del dolor que acompañaba esa pregunta fue suficiente para agrietar su máscara.

Annie dejó la escoba a un costado. Se dispuso a continuar con la limpieza pero su mente se encontraba concentrada en la pregunta. Suspiró rendida. Giró su cuerpo y enfrentó la triste mirada del joven frente suyo.

— Eren, yo no te odio —el muchacho casi no reacciona—. Odio lo que ocasiona estar cerca de ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —lo miró seria.

— A que sería mejor mantener distancia. Sinceramente, me parece imprudente tu veloz confianza sobre los demás. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí y aun así te me acercas. Yo podría ser alguien que te cause mucho dolor. Por eso es mejor enfocarnos en nuestro entrenamiento.

— Annie, no creo que realmente pienses lo que estás diciendo —la muchacha enfrentó su mirar—. Nadie quiere estar solo. Yo perdí a mi mamá en el ataque de cuatro años atrás, y decidí no perder a nadie más. Por eso…

— Por eso deberías estar lejos de mí —Eren guardó silencio—. Créeme que solo te causaré dolor.

Quedaron observándose un rato hasta que el horario de desayunar se acercaba. Eren decidió marcharse, pero sus dudas lo detuvieron antes de que cruzase el umbral. Se giró y vio a Annie ordenando los utensilios de limpieza.

— De igual modo, si en algún momento necesitases de mi ayuda, me encantaría serte útil —la muchacha, de espaldas, dio un golpe a la mesa, llamando la atención del joven con eso, mas Eren decidió pasarlo por alto—. Si es imprudente, me abstendré a las consecuencias. Pero yo veo en ti a alguien en quien confiar.

Luego de ello, Eren se marchó. Se dirigió a su habitación y volvió a ignorar las preguntas y los comentarios de los molestos cadetes. Se unió a Armin y caminó hasta la sala comedor.

Annie permaneció con sus puños sobre la mesa mientras que lágrimas caían sobre ellos. Se maldijo sobre su única oportunidad de vincularse con alguien que deseaba hacerlo a pesar de conocerla como era en realidad. Maldijo su máscara, maldijo su reacción, maldijo a Eren por ser como era, lo maldijo por ser quien al final poseía el poder del titán cambiante. Maldijo su nueva misión de atraparlo, maldijo tener que matar a tantas personas, maldijo tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Y cuando se vio cayendo libre en el abismo de la desesperación, perdiendo toda cordura y oportunidad de llevárselo consigo, cayó en lágrimas. Maldijo su derrota, pero también maldijo haber estado cerca de atraparlo, de habérselo llevado, de haberlo apartado de sus seres queridos, de haberle quitado la vida al único ser humano a quien consideraba digno de vivir fuera de esas jaulas.

— No te odio, Eren.

Maldijo su rendición. Maldijo su falta de espíritu. Maldijo haber sentido su muerte llegar y no hacer nada al respecto. Maldijo su falta de visión. Maldijo no poder moverse...

En ese momento de estrellada adrenalina, donde la emoción es más fuerte que el sentido del dolor, su visión se nubló por todos esos pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza. Luego de asesinar a gran parte del Cuerpo de Exploración, haber derrotado a Eren y procurado marcharse con él, se dio por vencida al estar enfrentándose al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Sabía que él no buscaría venganza, no se trataba de saciar su sed de sangre. Él solo estaba buscando rescatar a Eren. Sin embargo, el cabo Levi no se encontraba solo. Junto con él se hallaba esa joven prodigio que vociferaba maldiciones contra su persona, junto con un millar de amenazas.

Se cuestionó en ese instante. Cuestionó su accionar, sus decisiones… Cuestionó el querer privarle de su vida a la única persona que calificaba con el derecho a sobrevivir. Y en ese momento de confusión se dejó perder por sus sentimientos.

Cuando sus extremidades fueron cortadas hasta no poder mandar sobre ellas, sintió una penetración superficial en su espalda. Supo que se trataba de Mikasa, quien iría rauda hacia su nuca. Volvió a maldecirse en ese instante, maldijo la causa, la innecesaria guerra que vendría, maldijo a sus compañeros guerreros… Escuchó el despilfarró de gas haciendo próximo el corte de dos espadas, y cuando lo hizo, no articuló defensa alguna frente a sus espadas.

— No te odio, Eren…

Las espadas recorrieron su nuca a una velocidad extrema y su cuerpo humano, si podía considerárselo de esa manera, se encontraba sin una cabeza.

Ante la posibilidad de regeneración, su falta de energías tanto como su falta de voluntad, hicieron de su fallecimiento un hecho, y se imposibilitó la idea de salvarse. Su corazón dejó de latir, y sus pulmones ya no se movieron. Su cuerpo fue quitado de ese montón de carne. Y mientras se la quitaba de ese lugar creyó sentir un suspiro nombrándola.

La sorpresa en el tono fue su despedida. Entonces se permitió morir.

—No te odio...

* * *

 **Notas:** Mi idea para este _fic_ es cambiar la historia con algunas situaciones que vengan a mi cabeza [No seguirá ningún orden cronológico].

No pude evitar escribir sobre Annie a la primera, pero prometo dar mayor protagonismo a la variedad en personajes que tiene esta franquicia.

Desde ya, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y si gustan, háganme saber qué les pareció.


End file.
